Bleach an alternate story (Steel Oogakari)
by Steelhide
Summary: Summary: There was a person who also gained soul reaper powers the day Ichigo did. Follow the story of Steel Oogakari a human with soul reaper powers like Ichigo as he helps Ichigo with his adventures. Not yaoi


Bleach an alternate story. (Steel Oogakari)

Summary:

There was a person who also gained soul reaper powers the day Ichigo did.

Follow the story of Steel Oogakari a human with soul reaper powers like Ichigo as he helps Ichigo with his adventures.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did I would not be writing this.

"_Zanpakuto speaking/thoughts"_

"Normal voice/thoughts"

"**Hollow/Arrancar/vizard voice**_/__**thoughts**_**"**

"Author notes"

Chapter one: WHAT THE HELL IS A SOUL REAPER?

As Ichigo stabbed his heart with Rukia's zanpakto gaining soul reaper powers somewhere else in Karakura town someone else was experiencing something similar.

[Steel's POV]

(Steel's apartment)

A brown haired and green eyed boy at the age of 15 named Steel was heading home after partying with his friends, as he neared his house he would see a strange creature with a mask on it's face entering his neighbour's house, curious to what the creature is he would follow after it, nearing the door he would hear the screams of his neighbour "What the hell is happening?'' he said as he ran towards source of the screams.

As he neared the living room he would see the creature devouring his neighbour's body whole the bones crunching as it chewed **"That was a good appetiser."** The creature said, it then saw Steel **"Ah, another one to eat and I didn't even have to go looking for one." **It said moving towards Steel.

Steel immediately ran to the kitchen and grabbed knife, just as he grabbed the knife the creature would enter the kitchen "What the hell did you do to Imadori, you monster?" /(a/n Imadori was the neighbour.) ** "You can see me? Interesting you'll be quite the meal." **the hollow replied. /a/n(I'm calling it a hollow now since I'm too lazy to write the creature or the monster each time) Steel charged the hollow knife in hand aiming at it's face erm... mask hitting it dead on causing the hollow to howl in pain of the wound it received. /(a/n Uh making a lot of these. The hollow is relatively small so it is very weak ) The hollow would then retaliate by throwing Steel against a wall with it's hand, Steel would spit out blood as he hit the wall his vision slowly becoming dark. Steel would then suddenly find himself out of his body with a broken chain attached to his chest as he sees the hollow eating his body whole like Imadori's "No, what's happening, what's this chain on my chest" Steel thought as the hollow finished devouring his body. The hollow would then look up seeing Steel again **"Dammit I thought I got his soul as well but no matter."** The hollow thought out loud as it advanced towards Steel intending to finish him off for good. "No, I don't want my soul to get eaten by that thing" Suddenly Steel was in a green forest with with a river running through it, near where he was there was a small waterfall with a tree underneath it as well as a man with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a blue kimono sitting underneath the tree _"Do you want to live? _The man asked "Yes of course" Steel replied.

The man then stood up saying _"Good to hear it. In one of these trees there is something that will save you" _Suddenly all of trees started to catch fire as the man disappeared.

"Crap." Steel said as he started checking nearby trees finding nothing "DAMN where is it?" he said once more before ribbons appeared that was attached to the trees. Most of the ribbons were white except one that was red leading to tree, as he reached the tree he would see a katana hilt sticking out of it "Huh?'' he asked before the man from earlier appeared next to him _"Pull me out Steel and save yourself." _he said as Steel grabbed the hilt pulling it out.

In the real world the hollow would be amazed as he spirit energy swirl around obstructing it's vision, as the swirl ended Steel would be standing there wearing a black kimono while wielding a katana in his right hand **"WHAT! You became a soul reaper impossible." **The hollow said suddenly as Steel quickly moved in front of it slicing it's mask clean in half, the hollow would then disappear in spirit particles leaving Steel alone.

[Urahara shop]

/(a/n Steel's house and the Urahara shop are very close to each other)

Kisuke Urahara was drinking some tea before he felt a strong spirit energy near the shop "Strange, I should check it out" he thought "Tessai, I'm heading out I'll be back in a bit. Also get ready for a visitor." he said before quickly flash stepping towards the spirit energy's location wondering how a soul reaper's spirit energy suddenly came out of the blue like that.

[Imadori's house]

Steel would slump to the floor passing out after defeating the hollow.

Kisuke finding a soul reaper with a zanpakuto in his hand unconscious on the floor, picking him up he would flash step quickly to the Urahara shop.

(Next morning)

Steel awoke with a weight on his chest, opening his eyes he would see a man with glasses on top of him, throwing him off screaming "WHAT THE HELL!" as he clung to a nearby wall, then a man with blond hair wearing a green hat would enter the room "Ah Tessai I see he is awake. Now you boy tell me what happened last night." He said.

Steel would then tell him what happened the night before "Ah, that explains a lot. My name is Kisuke Urahara. And if you want to know what happened to you is that you became a soul reaper and that monster was a hollow." Kisuke said.

"Soul reaper, Hollow, eh?" Steel asked.

Kisuke then would explain everything of soul reapers, hollows, the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo.

"So I became something called a soul reaper and I defeated a hollow that ate my friend's soul and my and his bodies?" Steel asked Urahara "Yes, that's about it. Now the only question is how you became a soul reaper." Urahara replied.

Steel then sighed before picking up his zanpakuto "So this is my zanpakuto, but how did I obtain one without having an Asauchi." Steel asked Urahara "I have a theory, I think that zanpakuto isn't actually a real zanpakuto but a form of condensed compressed spirit energy in the form of a sword. But I don't think it will last so we need to get you an Asauchi." Urahara answered Steel who was looking at his zanpakuto.

"I don't suppose you have a spare Asauchi which I can have?" Steel asked Urahara.

"Well... I guess it's your lucky day because I have one in stock for a price." Urahara replied.

"What do you want for it?" Steel asked "Well seeing that you don't have any money on you and well your dead and can't actually go and withdraw the money from your bank account which wouldn't nearly be enough. I guess you could work here at my shop as security." Urahara replied. "Well I don't know where else I can go. I accept your offer on one condition namely that you train me in kido and other soul reaper abilities." Steel said hoping that Urahara would agree to the deal. "Well I was going to that anyway. So okay. Tessai, go and fetch that Asauchi for me." Urahara replied.

After a while Tessai came into the room with an Asauchi in hand giving it to Steel.

"Now what do I do?" Steel asked "Try pressing the two zanpakuto together." Urahara replied.

Steel would press the two zanpakuto together and miraculously they would fuse together but in doing so caused Steel to pass out.

[Steel's inner world]

Steel would awake finding himself in the forest with river running through it but this time the forest wasn't burning.

Heading to the waterfall Steel would find the same man as last time sitting underneath the tree under the waterfall _"Ah so you finally gained an Asauchi, Steel."_ The man said to Steel.

"So you are my zanpakuto's spirit?" Steel asked _"Yes I am."_ The man answered.

"What is your name?" Steel asked his zanpakuto _"You will know it in due time, but now you must grow Urahara how to perform Jinzen if you want to talk again." _The man said.

[Real world]

"Steel wake up." Urahara said as he shook Steel "I think I just met my zanpakuto." Steel said as he stood up "That's good news." Urahara said.

**Done.**

**My first fanfic so don't burn me.**

**I accept any constructive criticism.**

**Well.**

**I hope you read readers like it.**

**Remember to Read and Review**


End file.
